Diabelski owoc
Diabelski Owoc (悪魔の実 Akuma no Mi), zwany również jako Szatański Owoc, Przeklęty Owoc bądź jako Mistyczny Owoc (w angielskim dubbingu stacji 4Kids). Owoc, który to po zjedzeniu daję różnego rodzaju niesamowite i dziwaczne umiejętności, zależne od rodzaju spożytego owocu i jego typu. Opis Podobno tajemnica ich mocy ukryta jest gdzieś na Grand Line. I z powodu rzadkości spotkania się z nimi (zwłaszcza poza Grand Line) powstały niewiarygodne opowieści i trudno jest stwierdzić, czy pewne rzeczy są faktem czy fikcją. Przeciętny człowiek nie wie nic albo bardzo praktycznie nie wie czym one są. Ze względu na ich niesamowitą moc, cena diabelskiego owocu przekracza na rynku nawet 100 mln beli. Po pewnym czasie, gdy w mandze ponownie został poruszony temat o diabelskich owocach, faktem stało się, że każdy owoc jest inny i smakuję niewyobrażalnie paskudnie. Na świecie nie może istnieć drugi taki sam diabelski owoc. Owoce są w różnych kształtach, kolorach i posiadają specyficzne wirowane wzorki. W czasie spożywania konsument nabywa specjalną cechę owocu, choć nie od razu to sobie uświadamia. Zjedzenie takiego owocu niesie jedną poważną konsekwencję. Użytkownik diabelskiego owocu traci na zawsze zdolność pływania jak i utrzymywanie się na wodzie, wobec czego staje się bezradny podczas zanurzania w morskiej toni (lub staję się "kotwicą" w japońskim żarcie). Morze to nie jedyna słabość i zagrożenie użytkowników diabelskiego owocu, gdyż istnieję pewien kamień morski zwany Kairoseki, który emituje taką samą energię co morze. Kamień ten poprzez fizyczny kontakt z użytkownikiem diabelskiego owocu osłabia go, a w przypadku dłuższego kontaktu fizycznego nawet pozbawia całkowicie mocy. Dlatego więc Marines wykorzystują kairoseki do budowy klatek więziennych i kajdanek. Identyfikacja Naukowcy z Grand Line stworzyli książkę z listą wymienionych diabelskich owoców. Niestety nie wszystkie owoce są w niej zidentyfikowane i dopiero same spożycie ich, wyjawi, jaką moc kryły w sobie. W spisie diabelskich owoców tej książki, występują nawet owoce, których dotychczas jeszcze nikt nie posiadł ich mocy. Najbardziej godnym uwagi przykładem jest Czarnobrody w poszukiwaniu owocu Yami Yami no Mi (owoc ciemności), który zapamiętał każdy szczegół tego owocu i czekał latami na zdobycie go, co w końcu mu się udało. Katalogi i książki również zostały wspomniane przez Spandama i Sanji'ego. Natomiast Shanks i jego załoga już wiedziała jaki diabelski owoc zjadł Luffy, zanim pierwszy raz wykorzystał go. Spandam również wspomniał krótko, że diabelskie owoce wytwarzają tajemniczą aurę, która często pomaga w identyfikacji owocu. Jednakże owoce, które dostarczył Kaku i Kalifie zawierają nieznaną aurę i nie można ich zidentyfikować. Chociaż nie zostało jeszcze dokładnie wyjaśnione, jak naukowcy i inni zdobyli tą wiedzę. Zgodnie z czym co mówił Oda w SBS, że ta sama moc diabelskiego owocu może występować więcej niż jeden raz, lecz nie w tym samym czasie. Duża część fanów uważa, gdy użytkownik diabelskiego owocu zatonie w morzu, to właśnie morze powoduje, że owoc ponownie się odradza. Doktor Vegapunk, główny naukowiec Marines, który jest odpowiedzialny za badania nad skutkami diabelskich owoców i morskiego kamienia. Odkrył, że spożycie dwóch diabelskich owoców doszczętnie niszczy ciało użytkownika. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Marshall D. Teach. Również badania uczonego doprowadziły do opracowania metody, która pozwala, aby martwy przedmiot (np. pistolet, miecz) posiadł moc diabelskiego owocu. Jeszcze w mandze nie wyjaśniono, jak tego dokonał. Tony Tony Chopper w czasie pięciu lat w ramach praktyk zawodowych u pani doktor Kurehy, stworzył narkotyk zwany Rumble Ball, który potrafi zwiększyć efekt diabelskiego owocu. Jak dotąd jest on jedynym do tej pory pokazanym konsumentem tego narkotyku. Według niego "Rumble Ball" zakłóca fale formy diabelskiego owocu. Spożycie tego narkotyku przez użytkownika diabelskiego owocu typu Zoan pozwala na zwiększenie liczby transformacji. Z trzech przemian aż do sześciu. Jednakże efekt narkotyku nie jest stały i trwa zaledwie 3 minuty. Po zjedzenieniu dwóch pigułek Rumble Ball następuje brak kontroli nad transformacjami, a po spożyciu trzech pigułek (w przypadku Choppera) nie panuje nad własnym ciałem wraz z utratą świadomości i przybiera formę ogromnego potwora o przerażającej sile oraz wytrzymałości - Monster Point, która zarazem strasznie wyczerpuje organizm. Typy Diabelskich Owoców Diabelskie owoce dzielą się na trzy podstawowe typy: Logia, Zoan i Paramecia. Logia Najpotężniejszy i najrzadszy pośród wszystkich typów diabelskich owoców (jedyny rodzaj diabelskiego owocu, który jest rzadszy niż Logia są owoce Mythical Zoan). Użytkownik, który konsumował owoc Logii, otrzymuje moc jednego z elementu naturalnego (np. ogień, lód, dym, piasek itd) i wtedy również jego całe ciało przybiera taką formę. A ponadto potrafi także tworzyć ten element naturalny i manipulować nim. Użytkownicy Logii są praktycznie nie do pokonania, gdyż żadne fizyczne ataki (np. kule armatnie, miecze) nie działają na nich. Chyba iż pozna się ich słabość (np w przypadku piasku - woda), wykorzysta się Haki - tajemnicza siła, która pozwala na kontakt fizyczny z użytkownikami Logii bądź natrafi się użytkownik Paramecia, który będzie naturalnym wrogiem danej Logii (np przypadek Luffy'ego, który był naturalnym wrogiem Logii Enela). Logia zwana "ciemnością" jest całkowicie inna od innych. Gdyż użytkownik tej logii (w tym przypadku Marshall D. Teach) jest niezdolny do unikania fizycznych ataków i musi przyjmować każdy cios na siebie. Lecz potrafi zniwelować moce innych użytkowników diabelskich owoców (nie na stałe) poprzez dotyk. Zoan Owoce Zoan pozwalają użytkowników przekształcać w określone zwierzę. Ten typ owoców przewiduje trzy formy: naturalna postać użytkownika, hybryda (pół-człowiek, pół-zwierzę) oraz pełną formę zwierzęcia bądź człowieka. Jednakże Chopper za pomocą narkotyku "Rumble Ball" potrafi zwiększyć liczbę przemian do siedmiu. Owoce Zoan głównie poprawiają fizyczne możliwości i pozwala na używanie trzech form przemian do walki. Lecz to sam użytkownik musi odkryć korzyści, które mogą płynąć z tych przemian. Według ostatnich informacji okazuje się, że owoce typu Zoan mogą być tworzone sztucznie. Są tworzone przez jednego z Yonko w setkach. Jedynym znanym użytkownikiem owocu SMILE jest Momonosuke. Paramecia Najpopularniejszy typ diabelskich owoców. Owoce te zawierają również największą różnorodność widoczną do tej pory w One Piece. Na przykład: można zdobyć ciało z gumy bądź trucizny, jak również stać kolczastym, bądź niewidzialnym, czy jagodowym człowiekiem. Dlatego owoce Paramecia uznawane są za najbardziej nieprzewidywalne na świecie i niekiedy odstraszają ludzi od spożycia nieznanego diabelskiego owocu. Także w mocy widoczna jest przeogromna różnica. Dobrym przykładem jest Białobrody, który pomimo iż posiada owoc typu Paramecia jest uznawany za Najsilniejszego Człowieka Świata. Sposób w jaki zostanie wykorzystywany i manipulowany taki owoc, zależy w dużej mierze od samych użytkowników. Dlatego więc większość użytkowników Paramecia zadowoleni swym dotychczasowym poziomem mocy, nie wykorzystują w pełni możliwości zdolności swego diabelskiego owocu. Natomiast użytkownicy, którzy chcą brnąć do przodu, jak na przykład: Luffy, wciąż odkrywa sposób na udoskonala swych umiejętności diabelskiego owocu. Niestety typ Paramecia jest specyficzną grupą owoców, która niekiedy ze względu na szczególne cechy i usprawnienia ciała mogą być uznane za "zbędne" dla samego użytkownika i dają więcej szkód niż korzyści. Typ Paramecia są również uważane za najłatwiejsze do walki, ponieważ mogą one być przewidywalne i często odkrywa się ich możliwości w bardzo krótkim okresie czasu (jak zauważył Enel). Ciekawostki * Jeżeli Owoc zostanie zjedzony przez Ryboludzia albo Syrenę, czyli istoty, które z natury żyją w wodzie, to mimo wszystko tracą one zdolność do pływania i oddychania pod powierzchnią. * Niektóre owoce mogą trwale wpłynąć na wygląd zewnętrzny użytkownika (np. Sube Sube no Mi i Hobi Hobi no Mi). Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Ankieta Nawigacja Kategoria:Diabelskie Owoce Kategoria:Roślinność